The present invention relates to cylindrical drapery rods having a decorated surface and, in particular, to a functional rod on which drapery is supported by moveable support members that can be moved from an open condition to a closed condition.
Traditionally, curtains and draperies provide the function of controlling light passing through a window. The drapery may be opened to allow the light of a sunny day to illuminate the room or may be closed to provide privacy to the occupants thereof. A functional drapery rod is an elongate member having one or more tracks thereon for receiving a plurality of support members to which the upper ends of the drapery is attached. The support members move within the tracks to allow the drapery to be moved between an open condition, in which light is emitted to the room, and a closed condition in which the drapery provides privacy for the occupants.
The drapery within a room also contributes to the decoration thereof and it has become common for interior designers to sacrifice the functional purpose of such drapery in favor of their decorative qualities. Wooden rods are available having diameters of xe2x85x9e inch or more with outer surfaces which are smooth, carved to give a fluted appearance, or curved to give a spiral rope appearance.
These rods can be made functional by positioning wooden rings around the rod and suspending the drapery from the wooden rings. A wand is usually provided for moving the rings along the rod to thereby open or close the drapery.
The attractiveness of such wooden rods can be further enhanced by artistically painting the surfaces thereof to depict a scene or colorful design, or by applying clay relief to the rod to give a three dimensional quality to the designs thereon. When the surface of the rod is artistically painted, or when clay relief is applied to the surface, wooden rings cannot be used to move the drapery along the rod because the rings would damage the artistry applied to the surface thereof. Wooden rods with artistically decorated surfaces are, therefore, nonfunctional and blinds must be provided behind the drapery to control the light passing through the window. Where the blinds are installed so as to be visible behind the wood rod, the blinds detract from the appearance of the room.
It would be desirable to provide, therefore, a curtain rod, the outer surface of which could receive decorative material and which would allow movement of the drapery supported thereby from an open condition to a closed position without damaging or destroying the decoration on the rod.
Briefly, the present invention is embodied in an elongate cylindrical drapery rod for supporting drapery and the like. The rod has an outer surface having a longitudinal slot therein for receiving a metal track. The drapery is supported by a plurality of slides which are moveable within the track such that decorative material on the outer surface of the rod will not be damaged by movement of the drapery.
In the preferred embodiment, where the rod has a diameter of three inches or less, the rod may be made of wood. Wood is a heavy material, however, and where a rod with a diameter of greater than three inches is desired, the rod should be made of a lighter material. The plastic piping used for plumbing and commonly known as PVC is light weight, inexpensive, the surface thereof is suitable for receiving the paints and clay relief needed to decorate the surfaces thereof, and fittings and attachments are readily available to facilitate its use. Where PVC is employed, an elongate slot is cut in the outer surface of the PVC into which a metal track is retained by a suitable adhesive.
The rod may be used in a number or orientations. When the track is positioned along the upper surface of the rod, cylindrical loops with slides positioned along the inner surface of the loops may be fitted around the rod for movement along the rod without contacting the surface thereof. When the rod is oriented with the track along the lower surface thereof, the drapery may be suspended from slides depending from the track. The rod may also be oriented with the track directed towards the window, so that it is not visible from within the room. In this orientation, the drapery is attached with hooks to the slides which move along the back side of the rod as viewed from the room. Wooden rings such as sold by Kirsch, Incorporated, Sturgis, Mich. 49091 as their parts number 5402 and 5602 are useable in this regard.
Cylindrical drapery rods are supported by support members which extend from the wall and have an arcuate upper surface for supporting for the rod. Where the rod is to be positioned in the support with the track extending along the upper surface thereof, or with the track extending along the rear surface thereof, the weight the drapery may apply a rotational force to the rod. To prevent rotation of the rod within the support members, a strip of attachment material is applied to the arcuate surface of the support member and a complimentary strip of attachment material is applied to the outer surface of the rod and positioned so as to engage the attachment material on the support member. When the rod is assembled to the supports with the strips of attachment material engaging each other, and the rod will not rotate. In the preferred embodiment, the strips of attachment material are hook and loop type attachments such as sold under the trademark VELCRO.